


Modern Conveniences

by Nary



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Vibrators, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong with doing things the old-fashioned way?" Jack asked, sliding his hand along her thigh, sheathed in silk.</p><p>"Nothing, darling!  Just like there's nothing wrong with getting a lovely handwritten letter in the post.  But sometimes you need to get the message across more efficiently, and a telegram does the job perfectly."</p><p>"So you're asking me to send you a telegram, even though I'm right here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Conveniences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



> Thanks to ardentaislinn and measured_words for betaing!

"Jack, I'm quite shocked that an upstanding gentleman like yourself -" Phryne paused to feel just how upstanding he was, "- knows about these sorts of devices."

"And I'm surprised that a busy woman like yourself bothers to own them," Jack replied, arching his eyebrow at the wide array of devices and accessories laid out on Phryne's vanity.

"Why, it's precisely _because_ I'm so busy that I own them," Phryne explained. "A lady doesn't always have time to locate a suitable companion, and it's only sensible to have a backup plan."

"What's wrong with doing things the old-fashioned way?" Jack asked, sliding his hand along her thigh, sheathed in silk.

"Nothing, darling! Just like there's nothing wrong with getting a lovely handwritten letter in the post. But sometimes you need to get the message across more efficiently, and a telegram does the job perfectly."

"So you're asking me to send you a telegram, even though I'm right here?" Jack kissed her shoulder, teasing down the strap of her dress.

Phryne turned to face him with a smile, and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Perhaps you can think of it as placing a telephone call instead. It can still be very intimate, even with a piece of hardware in between us to help out."

Jack sighed, but he had better sense than to try and dissuade Miss Fisher when she'd taken an idea into her head. Besides, he wasn't about to have her tease him for being a prude. "Which, ah, which one of them did you want to try?" he asked, while she pushed his shirt open and started working on his belt.

"Who says we have to pick just one?" she asked with a playful grin.

"You only have so many... sockets," he pointed out, with an expression that most people would read as deadly serious, but Phryne recognized as deadpan humour instead.

"Well, that's true," she agreed, running a finger down his chest. "But they don't all require a plug, and anyhow, I'm sure we can be creative."

"Fine, which one did you want to start with, then?"

She considered the selection, and then picked up a large electric massager, handing it to him with a flourish. "This is one of my favourites!" She allowed him a moment to familiarize himself with the device's controls while she finished disrobing.

"It has three different speeds," Jack noted, examining the knob that jutted out from the side of the massager.

"That's right," Phryne said. "I'd recommend starting with the lowest one so we don't blow out all the lights in the house."

Jack looked alarmed. "Has that happened before?"

"Mr. Butler was very helpful with fixing them," Phryne said, only minimally contrite.

"Of course he was." Jack plugged the massager in, but set it down temporarily so that he could sit down and remove his shoes. Phryne, now naked, climbed onto the bed, and he turned, drinking the sight of her. "So," he said, "what you're saying is start slowly?" 

"As long as you start," she replied, holding out one hand to him and drawing him down beside her. Jack's kisses were restrained at first, but Phryne knew that beneath that careful reserve was a depth of passion that matched her own - it just took a little longer to break through. She wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him with soft moans and caresses, and occasionally more direct guidance. Fortunately Jack didn't need a great deal of instruction - he was highly motivated. 

When she felt like she might burst if they didn't get on to something a bit more in-depth, though, Phryne broke their kiss long enough to say, "Get the massager, Jack, please..."

Jack grabbed it from off the bedside table, only fumbling a little as he turned it on. It was quieter than he'd expected, but still loud enough that he felt sure anyone walking by would be able to hear its vulgar buzzing. Somehow that thought didn't trouble him right now as much as it should have, with Phryne all flushed and spread open and waiting impatiently. Still, he hesitated, uncertain how best to apply it. "Where should I, uh..."

Phryne didn't need to wait for him to finish the question. She guided his hand, holding the large, vibrating implement, straight between her legs, aiming its rounded tip just where she wanted it. Her gasp of pleasure, combined with a blissful smile, was a good clue that they'd found the right spot. "Oh, yes, that's marvellous," she sighed, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

If Jack had worried that using a mechanical device might be impersonal, distant, or dull, he was quickly disabused of that notion. Once he had acquired the knack of how she wanted him to move it, he could easily bend down to kiss Phryne, or suck on her nipples, both of which she evidently enjoyed immensely. "Turn it up," she pleaded between moans.

"Aren't you worried we'll overload the power mains?" he asked with a deceptively innocent smile.

Phryne grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him close. "Don't toy with me, Jack."

"I thought that's exactly what I was doing... ahh! All right, all right, hold on..." He nudged the knob to the next-highest setting, and the machine's buzzing increased in volume, sending rapid pulses all the way up his arm. Phryne squirmed and writhed, clutching him more tightly, her legs trembling.

"Oh, ohh, OOHH YES!" she cried, shuddering even harder. Jack moved to set aside the massager, assuming it had fulfilled its task as well as its owner, but Phryne grabbed his wrist and pulled it back to where it had been, grinding her hips so that the black rubber tip continued vibrating against her. A few more high-pitched whimpers and she was coming again, or maybe it was all part and parcel of the same climax. Jack couldn't be sure, and didn't much care, as long as she was still enjoying herself. He would have gladly watched her face like this for hours.

Finally, though, even Phryne reached her limits, and pushed his hand away. Jack turned off the massager, his hand still tingling from its power, and set it aside so that he could embrace her. She clung to him, exhausted but delighted. "There, you see?" she said when she could talk again.

"Impressive," Jack agreed, as much about her as the device. "I'm all abuzz."

Phryne laughed. "It does rather give you pins and needles, doesn't it... Fortunately, they aren't all quite so vigorous - or so noisy," she added, kissing him. "It's your turn now."

Although painfully aroused, Jack nevertheless was prudently wary. "I think that one might be a bit much for me."

"For a first try, perhaps," Phryne agreed. "We can work up to it. In the meantime, hmm..." She disentangled herself from his arms and got up to retrieve another of her numerous toys - a slender ebony rod, polished until it gleamed. "How about this?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "That depends. What do you intend to do with it?"

"Oh, a brilliant detective like yourself can surely figure that out," Phryne said with a sly smile, and held up a small bottle of oil.

With a sigh, Jack nodded. Although he wasn't by temperament as adventurous as Phryne, he trusted that she'd push his boundaries judiciously - and more importantly, would stop if he really didn't enjoy something. "Go easy on me," he said, lying back on the bed.

Phryne climbed back onto the bed with him, clutching her dildo to her chest like a prize. "I'll be very gentle," she promised. "At first." She knelt between Jack's spread legs, setting down her tools and taking his cock in her hand.

"This part is alright," Jack told her.

"I thought you'd like this," she said with a smile, stroking his length slowly. 

"If this was all there was, you know I'd still be happy," he said.

Phryne bent down to kiss his hipbone, running her tongue along its angled ridge. "I know you would. I'm not trying to impress you..."

"You're not?"

"Well. Maybe a little," she admitted. "But I enjoy this too. I love making you feel amazing, wonderful things." The word 'love' drifted between them for a moment, neither one of them willing to call attention to it. "Draw your legs up for me now," Phryne said, breaking the silence, and let go of his cock to pick up the dildo and the bottle of oil.

Jack did as she asked, feeling nervous, and not only because of what she was about to attempt. He felt her fingers all slick and warm on his asshole, and closed his eyes, surprised at how good her touch felt.

"Is that alright?" Phryne asked. "Give me some sort of sign - this isn't the time to be stoic."

"It's good," Jack managed to say through clenched teeth.

"You're going to have to relax at least a little," she pointed out, pressing one finger into him until he gasped. "Ah, there you go!"

Once she'd managed to work the first finger inside, it went more smoothly. Interspersing her explorations with kissing and stroking his cock helped, and before long she said, "I think you're ready for something more substantial, what do you think?"

Jack moaned something mostly incomprehensible, but she could tell it had contained a 'yes'. Withdrawing her fingers, she picked up the dildo and, adding a few more drops of oil, she slid it slowly inside him.

Jack's eyes shot open and he swore, loudly. When he'd managed to relax around its slender shaft, he lay there trembling, his chest heaving and sweat beading on his brow. "Is that it?"

"No," Phryne replied. "There's quite a bit more, actually. And I haven't even tried fucking you with it yet."

"Please," Jack begged, "I need..." He trailed off, not sure what he needed, but Phryne seemed to get the message, and slid the dildo back out of him for a moment so that he could have a few seconds to breathe. She didn't give him long to recover, though, before she pushed it into him again, deeper this time.

"If I suck your cock," she inquired, twisting her wrist ever so slightly, "are you going to come in my mouth?"

Jack nodded desperately. His legs were starting to shake from the strain of holding them spread wide, and every time Phryne drove the dildo into him it felt like she was pressing and nudging against something inside him that wanted more. He didn't care about trying to hold back now. "Need you," he gasped.

"Well," Phryne said slowly, giving him a few more thrusts for good measure, enjoying his groans of increasingly frustrated need. "I need you too." She bowed her head over his aching dick and took his head between her lips, licking and teasing it as she continued fucking his ass. With so much going on, Jack only lasted a few more strokes before he came, spilling his load into Phryne's eagerly waiting mouth. 

"There, now, wasn't that good?" she said once she'd removed the dildo from his ass.

"Incredible," Jack panted. He felt utterly wrung-out and thought he might be able to sleep for a week, if people could just avoid being murdered for that long. "I'm not sure, though, if it was the, ah, accessories that made it so good, or just you." 

"Clearly," Phryne said with a twinkle in her eye, moving to curl up beside him, "the question requires further experimentation."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
